This invention relates to the clamping means for mounting a saddle or seat of a bicycle or the like on the support post of the bicycle frame. It relates more specifically to the lower support or cradle member of the clamping means which is so designed that it can be formed as an extrusion to secure and support the wires of the saddle or seat to accurately locate the wires in parallel relationship to maintain the proper function of the saddle. In the prior art this cradle plate of the clamping means is made by stamping, casting, or forging but prior art cradle designs cannot and do not use linear extrudable shapes. The design of the cradle member of the wire clamping means according to this invention makes possible the use of an extruded member and the extrusion produces linear post engaging surfaces and linear wire-engaging surfaces. This member locates the wires in parallel relationship and clamps them in that relationship to insure proper functioning of these wires and holds the seat on the post for proper functioning of the seat overall.
A stamped cradle plate is the most common in use in the prior art. The major difference between the prior art stamped cradle plate and the extruded cradle member of this invention is that the socket for the post of the stamped cradle plate does not extend symmetrically or linearly forward and rearward of the fulcrum point on the post. In the stamped version a somewhat triangular socket is formed with the flat inner socket surface between the fulcrum line and the contact point of the tilt adjustment screw. The stamped version is of almost uniform thickness but the extruded version provides for variable thickness as desired for structural reinforcement in critical areas.